Deadpool/Attack Set
This is an overview of Deadpool's moves in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left hand poke Standing M- right kick Standing H- jumping right kick Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- right elbow strike (mid) Crouching H- sliding kick (knocks down) S launcher- Shoryuken Air L- downward left punch Air M- straight left kick Air H- right knee attack Air S- front flip to downward double fisted punch TAC exchange up- same animation as air H TAC exchange side- same animation as air M TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + M- Mad Wheel (a frontward somersault kick attack; 2 hits; overhead; causes ground bounce) Throws Forward ground- Sticks his swords in foe's feet before shooting them in the face with a gun (2 hits) Backward ground- Sticks his swords in foe's feet before teleporting behind them and shooting them in the back of thier head with a gun (2 hits) Forward air- Uses his two swords to bring foe to ground Backward air- Teleports behind foe for a mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves QCF + atk- Trigger Happy (rapidly shoots his guns; L version. forward while crouching and down-forward in air; M version- forward while standing; H version- up-forward; in air ok) any atk during Trigger Happy- Ninja Gift (jumps backward in the air to toss down a random item; L- 3 throwing stars hits; M- a grenade; H- bolos grounded foe and puts aerial foe in a hard knockdown state, with any attack being OTG-capable at this time) QCB + atk- Quick Work (dashes forward and slashes with his katanas; hits low; knocks down foe and and goes behind Deadpool; ignores hitstun decay; press H after hit for Chimichangas) DP + atk- Katana-Rama (makes a jerky-leaning quickdraw slash; L version- aimed upwards; M version- aimed straight forward; H version- aimed downwards and is OTG-capable; L and M versions cause soft knockdown; H version causes ground bounce; press H on hit for Chimichangas) H (during Quick Work or Katana-Rama on hit)- Chimichangas (takes out both katanas and in an odd forward stance on one leg cross slashes the opponent; wall bounces foe) BDP + atk- Teleport (warps using his teleporter; L- left side of screen; M- middle of screen; H- right side of screen; every thrid teleport malfunctions and deals 30,000 damage to Deadpool; the explosion causes hard knockdown to both characters if it makes contact with foe) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Happy Happy Trigger (rapidly shoots both pistols forward simultaneously; in air; the shots travel downwards and are OTG-capable; knocks down foe) QCB + atk x2- Cuttin' Time (performs a Quick Work-esque dash; if it connects, he'll slash his opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance-like attack sequence; hard knockdown) DP + atk x2- 4th Wall Crisis* (does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent; if hit while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay